Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was originally a Warner. Bros sound effect where the sound effect is the call of the Laughing Kookaburra. The sound effect is often used in movies, TV shows or video games when a scene takes place in a jungle, however, most of the time when the sound effect is used (along with other sound effects of the bird), it is often used in the wrong place (it is used mostly in a jungle that is in either Africa or South America) as the Lookaburra is native to Australia. Info *'First recorded': 1930s *'Creator': Treg Brown *'Owner': Warner Bros (1930s-1950s), Hanna-Barbera (1950s-1993), Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': 1930s *'First heard': TBA *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs (WARNING: MAY DISTURB YOU!!!) Used In TV Shows * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Stick with Imagination!") * The Beany and Cecil Show * Bobby's World * Blue's Clues (Heard in "What Time Is It for Blue?", "Pretend Time", "Nurture!", "Imagine Nation" and "Animals in Our House?") * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted.") * Crocadoo * Dexter's Laboratory * I Am Weasel * The Magic School Bus * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard in "Cammie Island" and "Plant Man") * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "Hassle in the Castle.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "MermaidMan vs. SpongeBob") * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Islands in the Street.") * Taz-Mania (intro only) * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (heard once in the intro) Videos * Blue's Clues: Telling Time with Blue (2002) (Videos) (Heard often in "What Time Is It For Blue?") * Cherub Wings (Videos) (Heard often in "Moldy Gold(y).") Movies * Attack! Battle of New Britain (1944) * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) (Heard in a high pitch) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Shorts) Video Games PC: * Blue's ABC Time Activities (1998) (PC Game) * Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (1996) (Video Game) * JumpStart Music * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Racers 2 * Power Wheels: Off-Road Adventure * Putt-Putt (video game series) (Heard in "Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.") * Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone PlayStation: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge PlayStation 2: * Lego Racers 2 Nintendo 64: * Donkey Kong 64 Music *Playboy - In Da Jungle (Mod Wheel Safari Mix) (1996) Theme Parks * It's a Small World (Theme Parks) TV * BBC Two - Predator Commercials * Budweiser - Zoo Menagerie (2005) * Kid Cuisine - The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Trailers * Disneynature Chimpanzee (2012) (Trailers) * Madagascar (2005) (TV spots) * McDonalds - Ronald and Me - Dinosaur Hunt (2001) Other Media * Golden Book Video * It's a Small World (Theme Parks) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples (WARNING: THIS SOUND WILL HIGHLY DISTURB YOU AND GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD FOR DAYS!! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!) Category:Sound Ideas